Monster Drops
All monster drops in the Frontier can be obtained through killing a mob by using melee, ranged, or magic weapons. Different areas are home to different mobs, and as such, rare monster drops are obtained from some mobs. All of these monster drops are required for Collectus & The Itempedia Quests. List of Known Monster Drops List of Itempedia's Monster Drops The first chart will show you the list of monster drops that appear on the Itempedia. |- | |Ring of the Five Knights |"Long ago the ancient knights of the Frontier cast aside one of their own to form this ring. It seems fused with the mysterious energy of the First Knight." |20,000 (Old) |+4 Armor | |- | |Bag of Gems |"A large bag containing only the most precious gems and jewels." |25,000 (Old) | |Corrupted Wizard |- | |Thinker's Box |"A dangerous cube from a land of riddles and corruption." |25,000 | |Otherworldly Knight |- | |Spinner Rattle |"To spin and to spin and to spin and to spin! The spinning just never ends!" |35,000 | |Yellowman |- | |Nightmare Clock |"What a creepy, horrid looking clock. It ticks on silently. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Beware the looming hare." |40,000 (Old) | |Monstrosity, Doll |- | |Magma Brain Core |"The last remains of a celestial monster. Those who face great monsters and defeat them should leave their lairs with haste. Even when absent in physical form, the immortal power of the Magma Brain lingers in the deep, and will soon rise once more." |50,000 | |Magma Brain |- | |Esteemed Heirloom |"An ancient chunk of gold. Long ago these tokens were passed from family to family, its purpose long forgotten." |50,000 | | |- | |Far North Mask |"A mask from a cold land of savages." |155,000 |+80 Magic Damage |N/A |- | |Frontier Stone |"A strange lost relic. The power this stone seals away is unimaginable." |250,000 | |Green Ghost, Lava Munsk |- | |Traveling Human Element |"The traveling man leans with intent." |1,010,101 | | |} List of Other Monster Drops The second chart will show you the list of monster drops that don't appear on the Itempedia. These could range from other monster drops, consumables, armors, equipment, or other items that may be placed in other sections of the Itempedia. |- | |Outlaw's Cap |"Cap of a lawless rogue." |? |Ogre |- | |Tomb Prowler Hat |"The 'eastbound' hat of a Tomb Prowler." |? |Fantastic Dragon |- | |Tomb Prowler Legs |"The 'eastbound' leggings of a Tomb Prowler." |? |Fantastic Dragon |- | |Tomb Prowler Torso |"The 'eastbound' torso piece of a Tomb Prowler." |? |Fantastic Dragon |- | |Yellow Cape |"A heroic yellow cape." |? |Yellowman |- | |Crossbow Bolts |"A standard bolt used in crossbows." |2 |Deer |- | |Pellet |"A standard ammunition used for pellet guns." |5 |Grey Rabbit |- | |Pepperoni |"Some savory thin sliced pepperoni." |35 |Dark Ghost |- | |Pie |"A freshly baked pie." |50 | |- | |Apple |"A ripe red apple, straight from the tree." |100 |Apple Bat, Ogre |- | |Iron Bar |"An iron bar that can be used to make tools and armor." |125 |Ancient Iron Knight |- | |Cobalt Ore |"A raw deposit of cobalt that can be used to make bars." |250 |Bandit |- | |Iron Greatsword |"A powerful greatsword capable for cutting through foes with great might." |400 |Ancient Iron Knight |- | |Portal Key |"This magical key is required to use the portal inside Blackrock Mountain." |800 |Corrupted Wizard |- | |Cobalt Bar |"A cobalt bar that can be used to make tools and armor." |1,000 |Ancient Cobalt Knight, Bandit |- | |Rednal Feather |"A feather from a Rednal. Beautiful and vibrant, the rednal's feathers are considered a symbol of high fashion by some." |1,000 |Lava Munsk |- | |Purple Balloon Mushroom |"Purple Balloon Mushrooms often sprout in clusters, it is said that if enough sprout in one spot, the earth itself will be lifted away." |1,200 |Purple Ogre |- | |Cobalt Greatsword |"A powerful greatsword capable for cutting through foes with great might." |1,500 |Ancient Cobalt Knight |- | |Lemon Flower |"This large yellow flower is sought after for its pleasant citrus scent and its delicious flavor." |2,000 |Yellowman |- | |Rich Man's Delight |"An overindulgent amount of food. Tasty, but expensive." |2,500 |Ancient Golden Knight, Inspector |- | |Boomba Mushroom |"A rare mushroom that is said to have explosive properties." |3,000 |Ancient Iron Knight |- | |Ruby |"A shimmering ruby gemstone." |3,000 | |- | |Clownbird Feather |"A feather of the Clownbird. Clownbirds are known for their humor, but who's laughing now?" |3,500 |Tall Bear |- | |Inferno Sword |"A swift burning sword." |5,000 |Magma Knight |- | |Royal Iron Helmet |"A royal helmet with a plume." |5,000 | |- | |Lesser Dungeon Candy |"An easily portable candy, carried typically by dungeon crawlers. Even hundreds can fit in an adventurer's pocket. Restores 100 HP" |4,000 |Ancient Iron Knight, Inspector, Otherworldly Knight |- | |Titanium Bar |"A titanium bar that can be used to make tools and armor." |5,000 |Ancient Titanium Knight |- | |Titanium Greatsword |"A powerful greatsword capable for cutting through foes with great might." |5,000 |Ancient Titanium Knight |- | |Ghost Clapper |"This fish hardly seems to exist. Its ghostly image unclear, only the sound of a faint clapping drums around it. What does it applaud?" |7,000 |Coral Giant |- | |Patched Legs |"Leggings of refashioned metal and misshapen stone." |7,000 |Pine Giant |- | |Blue Ogrefish |"A Blue Ogrefish. Usually a solitary creature, the Blue Ogrefish tends to live in coral infested areas." |7,500 |Coral Giant |- | |Gold Bar |"A gold bar that can be used to make tools and armor." |8,000 |Ancient Golden Knight, Red Pirate |- | |Sapphire |"A glimmering sapphire gemstone." |8,000 |Fantastic Dragon |- | |Coral Ring |"An enchanted ocean ring made from hand carved coral." |8,500 |Coral Giant |- | |Royal Cobalt Helmet |"A royal cobalt helmet with a plume." |8,500 |Ancient Cobalt Knight |- | |Gold Greatsword |"A powerful greatsword capable for cutting through foes with great might." |10,000 |Ancient Golden Knight |- | |Greater Dungeon Candy |"A fancy portable candy, carried by typically by dungeon crawlers. Even hundreds can fit in an adventurer's pocket. Restores 500 HP" |10,000 |Golden Spore Mole, Magma Brain |- | |Emerald |"A radiant emerald gemstone." |15,000 | |- | |Hammer Knight's Hammer |"A large hammer from a phantom Hammer Knight." |15,000 |Hammer Knight |- | |Mushroom Parasol |"A parasol that slows the user's fall while held." |15,000 |Mushroom Head |- | |Onyx Bar |"An onyx bar that can be used to make tools and armor." |15,000 |Ancient Onyx Knight |- | |Royal Titanium Helmet |"A royal titanium helmet with a plume." |15,000 |Ancient Titanium Knight |- | |Whapper Sword |"A peculiar greatsword from dimensions afar." |20,000 |Whapper |- |Image |Royal Gold Helmet |"A royal gold helmet with a plume." |24,000 |Ancient Golden Knight |- | |Inferno Hammer |"A swift large burning hammer." |25,000 |Magma Brain |- | |Onyx Greatsword |"A powerful greatsword capable for cutting through foes with great might." |25,000 |Ancient Onyx Knight |- | |Corrupted Wizard's Helmet |"The helmet once worn by the corrupted wizard. Some say the corrupted wizard was cursed into the form of a giant spider as punishment for his deeds, others say he cast the spell on himself." |50,000 |Corrupted Wizard |- | |Spider Stilts |"A pair of spider leg stilts worn for increased mobility." |50,000 |Corrupted Wizard |- | |Royal Onyx Helmet |"A royal onyx helmet with a plume." |55,000 |Ancient Onyx Knight |- | |Inspector's Hat |"A tall black hat worn by those who observe and oversee, scan and scrutinize, and leave no stone unturned." |100,000 |Inspector |- | |Jade Superhammer |"An ancient superhammer crafted of solid jade. Its large size makes it usable by only the strongest of warriors." |100,000 |Inspector |- | |Fantastic Greatsword |"A legendary glowing blade materialized from the pure will of the dragons." |200,000 |Fantastic Dragon |- | |Rising Star Mushroom |"An amazing looking mushroom of immense rarity. Those that rise high, fall the furthest, but those who do not climb do not get very far at all." |1,000,000 |Chromatic Dragon, Fantastic Dragon |- | |Extinction Bank |"The bank's phone rang in a shriek. The teller shoved it against their ear. The voice came in a frenzy "That THING is right outside!" The line disconnected. With a yell and a hop, the teller leaped into the air." |5,000,000 |Whisperer |} List of Purchasable Monster Drops The third chart will show you the list of monster drops that can be purchased by vendors with various costs. It mainly ranges items that can be found in the Monster Drops section of the Itempedia. NOTE: Please help improve this page by commenting missing information, items, and images.Category:Items Category:Otherworld Update